Hide and seek
by Kbeckettcastle
Summary: Kate is running from an abusive boyfriend. Rick is starting his new book. Both are looking for a new start, Expect how long can one of them hide?
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A DARK ABUSE STORY IF YOU CANT HANDLE LEAVE**

**This story is kinda based on the movie/book Save heaven but with some differences.**

The yelling is still ringing in her ear.

The painful name calling still running through her head.

Her cheeks still red and puffy like they have been for months.

Her skin tone was married with purple bruises.

The smell of whiskey and gin still up her nose.

It all started a year ago when she took his number. The first couple of dates he seemed like a nice guy who was willing to take things slow and be in a committed relationship.

He was a FBI agent one day till one day he went off the rails when he shot a person and killed them. He started to drink whiskey all day and lay on the lounge. One day she went to clean up his bottles and get him sober and then that's when it all started.

He would bring prostitutes home with him. Cause she was to week and not the woman he wanted to have sex with.

She always wanted to find her voice and say to him. "You don't own me Will." But she knew he would only hurt her more.

One day she couldn't take it anymore and she knocked him out,grabbed all his wallet out of his wallet and ran out into the streets of DC. She ran to the closest train station and brought a ticket for the train that would be going soon. She didn't care where it was stopping or how long it would take her just as long as she was out.

The last stop was at a small coastal town called Ocean shore. Once the train had reached her last stop she went to a small local shop to grab some food and toiletries. She would go shopping for clothes in the morning and look for a place and a job.

Kate walked to a near by local hotel it was a warm and cozy looking hotel. Kate walked towards the reception desk she went to ring the bell when a voice shouted out to her "I'll be with you in a bit love."

A middle age woman walked out of the storage room. "What can I do." The woman stopped when she saw Kate was wet and had a cut lip. "On dear are you okay?" The woman asked worried.

"Do you have any rooms?" Kate asked,

"Yes dear I have a single room left unless you want something else?"

"A single room is fine?"

"My house is right next door,knock if you need me."

"Okay thank you."

/

Rick walked outside onto the balcony and breathed in the fresh air and his ears were listing to the calming sound of the ocean. Yes this was what he needed.

A calm environment for his writing and a safe environment for his little girl. The only noise was the waves. Rick had triedto write his new action,mystery and romance book but he would just stare out the blank document.

Growing up he never wanted to do. After high school he just expect for his life to fall into place right away with work and love. He was looking for a Mrs Castle and a mom for his daughter Alexis.

He had been a single father to Alexis since the day she was born. He was worried that he wouldn't never find someone so he decided to adopt a little baby he knew being a single parent was hard but he was willing to do it.

That's when he found his career in writing one night he couldn't get Alexis to sleep as a baby so he made her up a story. That night he wrote the story he told Alexis and found a publisher. A year later it was published.

He had a plan with his publisher he would send the chapters over email and they would have meetings over the phone.

Alexis ran onto the balcony to look at the beach. "Wow it even comes with a beach." Alexis said excited. "Yes it does but it's not ours."

"Oh is the pool ours?" Alexis asked.

"Yes the pool is ours,Summer is next week so we can have a swim."

"Daddy now that we have a backyard can we get a pet?"

"What kinda of pet did you have in mind?"

"A puppy."

"Let unpack and I'll think about it."

"Okay daddy."


	2. Chapter 2

After a walk around the small cute coastal town. Kate arrived back at the motel to see that the old woman who ran the place was trying to clean up and water the front garden.

"Do you want some help?" Kate asked.

"Yes dear that would be lovely." Kate took the clippers and watering can off Bessie. "Jo usually comes and does the cleaning for me but she's away at the moment.

"I'm actually looking for a job,I could work as a maid?"

"The pay wouldn't be much." Bessie told her.

"I can get a second job."

"Well alright than."

"Thank you."

"So you here to stay than?" Bessie said.

"Yeah I just need a new change." Kate said pruning the last rose.

/

Rick was tapping on desk but decided to call it a night he closed the laptop and then he slowly got up trying not to disturb a sleeping Alexis cuddled up to his chest.

He walked into Alexis room were half of her room was already set pushed back the sheets and tucked her under them he also put her toy bunny under her arm and kissed her forehead.

He than walked into his bedroom and started to get ready for bed.

/

The next morning Kate was up early cleaning the motel.

"Your up early?" Bessie said.

"Yeah I have a lot to do,how old is this hotel?"

"I've lost count on how many years." Bessie joked. "I opened it with my husband Edward we raised our daughter Maggie here we have so many good memories here we hit our a rough patch and we thought we were going to lose the place. Edward got cancer we had to go into the city for treatment but he didn't make it I opened kept the hotel for him."

Bessie sniffed and sounded like she was about to cry. Kate felt sorry for her she remembered when she was six and she lost her grandma Betty. How she would listen to her mother cry. How her Aunties,Uncles and cousins weren't that close to them anymore.

"After Edward past, I ran the motel with my daughter Maggie but I lost my Maggie also." Tears dripped down her cheeks before she could finish the rest of her story.

"How about we go into the dinning room and get you some tea." Kate said.

Maggie only nodded.

/

"Daddy I want this purple." Alexis said pointing to the light purple on the paint card.

Rick was looking at the beautiful brunette who was looking also looking at the paint cards.

"Daddy." Alexis said tugging on his top.

Rick broke out of his daydream. "Sorry Alexis,what did you say?"

"I said I wanted the light purple." Alexis pointed to the light purple on the card.

"Okay let's go get the paint." Rick said walking off-hand in hand with Alexis. It's a small town his sure to see the woman again..right.

/

"I bet I could drink this milkshake faster than you." Alexis said.

"Your so on." Rick said and they both started drinking.

He was half way through his milkshake when he got a brain freeze. "Ow" he said rubbing his temples.

"I win." Alexis giggled.

"To be fair you had a smaller milkshake then me."

"You're a bad loser."

Rick looked up after recovering from his brain freeze. And he saw her in the back corner eating chips and drinking a drink.

"Do you know her?" Alexis asked.

"No."

"Do you think she's pretty?"

"I think she's beautiful."

"Go talk to her."

"You think?"

"Yes."

"She's right you should talk to her,she's new to this town just like you." The owner said putting down their meal. "I'll watch your daughter." She said putting a pen and piece of paper on the table. "Write down your number and give it to her." Rick got up and walked towards her table.

He cleared his throat and she looked up at him. "Hello." Rick said locking with her hazel eyes.

"Hi." She said rubbing her neck.

"I was wondering if I could give you my number and maybe you could go out to dinner or something with me."

"Umm,I don't know." Kate hesitated he was a nice guy and easy on the eye but she learnt her lesson the last time.

"Oh okay maybe later just keep my number okay."

"Okay."

"See you around." Rick said walking back to Alexis.

"So?" The waitress said to him.

"She hesitated."

"Oh well,just give her a bit of time to settle in."

"Yeah and plus I have to work on my book anyway." Rick said and the waitress said walking off. Alexis got off her chair and walked over to her dad. Rick put her on his lap.

"You still have me daddy."

Rick smiled and kissed her cheek.

Reviews make me feel loved and like I have fans haha.


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews are love. Don't be rude on guest reviews please.

"Bessie I'm back." Kate said as she closed the door behind her and took her cross body bag off. "How was your lunch?" Bessie asked?.

"It was alright." Kate said looking through the old bookings book with the pages nearly falling out.

"Just alright?" Bessie asked raising her eyebrow."Yeah." Kate nodded her head.

"What happened?" Bessie asked crossing her arms. "Nothing." Kate shrugged her shoulders.

Bessie reached over and closed the book.

"Your not here for holidays,you don't mention family what are you hiding? Or running from." Bessie asked she was trying to give Kate her space hoping she would open up but she didn't."I have to make the beds in room 14." Kate said rushing upstairs.

/

"Oh damn it." Bessie said dropping her grocery bag watching as the cans rolled all over the street."Here." A little girl with red pig tails said to her the little girl had four cans in her hands.

"Thank you sweetie." Bessie said getting the can off her and smiling."Do you need some help?" A man who she was guessing was the girl's father asked.

"Yes I just need to get them back to my motel down the road.""Okay." The man said picking up the bags. "Lead the way,"

"Just place them by the door." Bestie said to the man. "You must be the man every woman is talking about in this town?"

"Yes I have noticed a lot of women looking for a ring on the finger?" Would you like to join me for tea I love company and to get to know you and your daughter." Bessie asked normally. Kate would join her for tea but Kate has been cleaningever since Bessie brought up the topic of why she is here."

"Sure." Rick said.

/

"Here you go sweetie." Bessie said giving Alexis an apple juice while Alexis was siting at the kids table colouring in."Thank you." Alexis said smiling.

"So do you have a name?" Bessie asked pouring the tea."Richard Castle." Rick said picking up the tea and drinking it.

"Richard I've always liked the name and what's your daughter's name?"

"Alexis." Rick said with a smile.

"So what did you two move down here for?" Bessie asked hoping this question hoping she would get answer from the question this time.

"Is it that odd for new people to be here?" Rick asked. He had been asked dozen of times why he had moved here. "Yes." Bessie nodded her head.

"I'm here for a beginning" Rick answered which was true he was looking for a mother for Alexis and a wife for him.

"Richard you have a daughter I must asked are you divorced or windowed?" Bessie knew she was pushing it with her questions now but she just had to know. What had happened to his wife or partner.

"Alexis go outside and play." Rick said to Alexis who was sitting at the kids table. Alexis was to young to find out that shewas adopted and he wasn't sure how she would react.

"Okay daddy." Alexis said putting down her colouring pencil and opening the door.

"Stay away from the water." Rick called after her as Rick heard the door close. "I'm not divorced or windowed,Alexis is my adopted daughter I've always seen myself with a wife and kids."

"So your here for a wife?" Bessie asked Kate popped into her head.

"And to focus on my writing career." Rick hesitated to say since he had tried to write his book for four weeks now.

"Good luck dear most of the girl here have married right out of high school." Bessie said which was true ever though half of them were close to divorce.

"Bessie I finished doing the beds,one of the lamps is broken so I'm going to go buy a new one." Kate said to Bessie as she walked into the room.

"Kate we have a guest,why don't you join us?" Bessie said trying her best to match make Kate and Rick together.

"Hello again." Rick said smiling at Kate.

"Hi." Kate said shyly.

"You know Rick?" Bessie said wondering how she did?

"Yeah at the shell I need to go get the lamp." Kate said walking out in a hurry.

Rick looked down at his could see Rick was upset with Kate not wanting to join them."You like her don't you?" Bessie asked.

"Yeah." Rick said running his finger around the top of his tea cup.

"I'll knock some sense into her don't you worry." Bessie said making Rick laugh.

/

A man wearing leather walked in and ringed the bell. "Can I get a key?" The man asked with a million dollar smile that could make any woman swoon. "Sure." Kate said turning around not taking much notice of the man.

"Well I sure know how to pick a hotel." The man said noticing how beautiful the woman was from the front.

"Are you here for a room or to flirt?" Kate said putting her hand on her hip and rolling her eyes.

"Room please." The man said his smile suddenly fading away.

"Room 14." Kate said giving him the key to room 14.

"See you around." The guy winked and walked to his room.

Kate rolled her eyes couldn't he see she had no notice in him. The last time a guy winked and smiled at her he ended up abusing her. She wasn't going back to that life. No way.

"Dear could I ask you something?" Bessie asked Kate.

"Yes." Kate said hoping that it wouldn't be the same question from before.

"Now dear I don't judge but I just want to know..Are you into guys?" Growing up a in an era were love was strictly between a man and a woman. She had always had respect for gays and lesbians for wanting to be different.

"Yes I'm,why?" Just cause she didn't want to go out with guys at the moment. Bessie thought she was gay.

"It's just you've turned away two guys who have flirted with you." Bessie said again hoping she didn't upset Kate.

"I'm just really into dating anymore." Kate said not willing to open up to the past yet.

"Kate please just tell me your story?" Bessie begged she cared so much about Kate after her own daughter ran away. Kate had been like a daughter.

"Okay I will." Bessie had told her story and had taken care of her she owned it to her.

"I'm listening." Bessie said.

"In my final year of law school I met this guy called Will. He seemed like a nice guy and a guy for was a NYPDdetective at the time. He got a job as a FBI agent he wanted to move to D.C and he wanted me to move with him so I did I gave up my dream for him. One day Will shoot someone on the job and he couldn't forgive himself. He started drinking and betting our money away He started to come home drunk and hitting me and screaming at me." Kate said quickly.

"Oh dear I'm so sorry." Bessie said shocked she thought they lived in a world were men respected women and loved them. She knew now why Kate had been locked up about her story and didn't blame her. Bessie grew up with her father abusing her mother so she knew how Kate was feeling.

"I'm so scared his going to find me." Kate started to cry remembering Will's threat to murder her if she ever ran away.

Bessie hugged Kate and rubbed her back. "Sweetie not every nice guy is like that. Will had a temper it wasn't your fault don't let Will ruin love for you. Everyone deserves love."

"Thank you Bessie." Kate said Bessie was like her second mother she hadn't since her parents in ages and she missed them.

/

Will took another gulp of gin and slammed his glass down. His phone buzzed and he answered it.

"What?" Will snapped through the phone.

"Sorensen it's me." His PI had said over the phone.

"Did you find her?" Will asked wanting to get his hands on her and get rid of her.

"Close I got a lead?" The Pi said shuffling through paperwork.

"Tell me." Will said eagerly all he could think about was Kate's blood leaking into the wooden floor at his apartment.

"She got on a train,this train made about 6 stops we just need to find the stop she got off,I'll get right on it."

"Call me back when you find her." Will hanged up his phone. Grabbing a new gin bottle and filling up his glass. He grabbed his phone and went to his picture library and pulling up a photo of Kate.

"You can run Kate but you can't hide from me." Will said looking at a picture of Kate.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate sat down on her bed and picked up the phone that was sitting on her bedside table. The phone remained her off when she used to talk to her friend Carly in the 90s.

She played with the phone cord while waiting for an answer till.

"Richard Castle." He picked up the phone while he watched Alexis serving tea to her teddy bear.

"Hi it's Kate the girl from the café and from Bessie's motel." Kate hoped Rick would remember her.

"Hey you still have my number?"

"Of course,Are you busy?"

"Yeah I'm at a tea party at the moment."

"Oh sorry."

"No it's fine."

"So how's the tea party going?" Kate asked.

"Well the tea is alright but as for the guest there not very talkative."

"Oh I see,I was just wondering if you want to go on a date with me?"

"Would you possibly mind having dinner at my place."

"Yeah that's fine."

"Great do you like pizza?"

"I'll eat anything I'm not fussy."

"Okay I'll see you at 6:30."

"Yes you will." Kate said.

"Okay I'll give you directions to my place." Rick said.

/

"Sorensen?" Will answered. "what have you got for me?" He also said.

"Okay the six stops at Ocean Heaven,Ray island,Walrus cliff,Starfish cove,Coral Seas and Ocean shore."

"When's the next train leaving?"

"One o'clock Tuesday."

"Okay I'll go book my ticket now." Will said hanging up the phone.

"You think you could run from me." Will said tracing Kate's photo. "Big mistake."

/

Kate knocked on his door at 6:30 she saw a red-head little girl wearing a bat man costume. "I'm batman." The little girl said making Kate smile and giggle.

"I'm Kate." She reached out her hand to shake it. "Can I come in batman?"

"Do you work for the joker?"

"No I"m team batman."

"Come in." Alexis moved from the door.

"Thank you." Kate said walking in.

"I'll show you the kitchen." Alexis said holding out her hand. "Thanks." Kate said taking her hand and giggling.

"Here you go." Alexis said when they reached the kitchen. "Thank you batman." Kate said and Alexis ran back up the hall.

"Hi." Rick said to her.

"Hi,your kid Is adorable."

"Thank you I tried to get to buy her princess costume but she refused."

"I was the same when I was her age I was into magic,comics and baseball."

"I was into magic and comics to but not as much baseball." Rick said to her. "I'm just about to order the pizza,meatloversalright?"

"Add Garlic bread and yes."

"Okay."

"Do you want lava cake also?" Rick asked dialing the number. "What's lava cake?"

"It's amazing you'll love it."

"Okay."

/

"You got my nose." Kate said giggling.

"I was trying to be romantic." Rick said also giggling.

Kate rubbed the ice cream and lava cake off her nose.

"How about we should feed ourselves."

"That's a good idea."

"Daddy I know this is a date but can we all watch a movie together I want to spend some time with Kate too daddy." Alexis crossed her arms.

"Sorry for hogging." Rick said to Alexis.

"Come on let's go watch a movie." Kate said.

/

Alexis was sitting on the ground watching Spy kids while Rick was tracing patterns on Kate's knee. Kate jumped at his touch at first. "Are you okay?" Rick asked worried.

"I'm fine,just ticklish." Kate smiled.

"Sorry."

Kate wrapped her hand around his bicep and rested her head on his shoulder.

Half way through the second movie Alexis had fallen asleep.

"I need to put her to bed." Rick whispered.

Kate moved her head from his shoulder and watched as Rick carried Alexis to bed. She loved watching Rick with Alexis. Every lunch she would come into the café and watch them together.

"Do you want to watch another movie?" Rick asked a couple of minutes later sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah."

"What do you want to watch?"

"Do you have pirates of the Caribbean?"

"Yes."

/

Half way through the movie they ended up making out. The moment her lips touched she went numb and her heart was beating so fast she felt it might exploded.

Rick kissed her neck softly till he saw a purple bruise. "Kate?" He said worried.

"I have to go." Kate pushed him off.

"Wait Kate what's the matter."

"Nothing I'll just call you tomorrow." Kate rushed out of his place.

/

Kate closed her door and started crying on her bed. She wasn't ready to talk about the past yet. She wanted to forget about the past. But she couldn't.

/

Will walked into the small police first stop Ocean Heaven."Excuse me." He said to one of the police man. "Can I help you Sir?"

"Can you put this picture up my girlfriend went missing and I'm looking for her."

"We will call you right away."

"Thank you Sir."

"I understand also your close to Ray island,Walrus cliff,Starfish cove,Coral Seas and Ocean shore. Could you send that photo to them?"

"I'll get right on it."

"Thanks for your help."

/

"Daddy I want that one?" Alexis pointed to the beagle.

"Susie." Rick called out.

"Have you chosen one Alexis?"

"The beagle."

"Great choice Alexis." Susie picked up the puppy and placed him with Rick.

Rick noticed a photo of Kate in the pet store. "Susie what's that poster in the shop?"

"Sheriff asked us to put it up,her boyfriend is looking for her."

"Can you mind Alexis,I need to go check something?"

"Sure."

He walked down the street to the hotel where Kate was working. He needed to talk to her and get the truth.


	5. Chapter 5

"Your boyfriend is looking for you?" Rick said walking up to the motel desk.

"How did you find out?"

"There's posters of you around towing saying have you seen me?"

"Shit he found me."

"Kate what on earth is going on?" Rick raised his voice.

"Please don't yell at me." Kate said covering her ears.

"Kate just tell me please what's going on?"

"I ran away from him?"

"Why?"

"He was abusing me Rick,was I just supposed to stay."

"Oh Kate I'm so sorry."

Rick walked around to comfort her. He wrapped his arms around hers. "I won't let him take you."

"Rick he said he would murder me if I ever ran away."

"We will go to the police station and tell them."

"What's the matter dear?" Bessie asked walking out.

"His was coming for me Bessie, I need you to lock the motel and not let anyone in."

"I won't dear just be safe."

"I will."

/

"Thanks Susie for looking after Alexis."

"Oh my god you're the girl in the poster." Susie said.

"Susie take that poster down and don't call the number,Alexis we have to go."

"We have to pay daddy."

"I'm just about to go on my lunch break,I could take Alexis out the back to play with the puppy?"

"Thank you Susie."

/

"Hey you found the girl on the poster." One of the officer said picking up the phone.

"No please." Kate begged.

"Don't call him."

"Sir I got told to."

"His going to murder me." Kate said her voice breaking with tears still down her face.

"What?" The officer said.

"He was abusing me,he said if I ran away he would murder me." Kate told the officer.

"Okay I need to call the other stations." The officer said picking up the phone.

/

"Where?" Rick asked as Kate was setting up the guest bedroom.

"Where what?"

"Where did he hurt you?"

"Why do you want to know Rick?"

"So I can make it better."

Kate pulled her top to her shoulder. Rick kissed the bruise.

She rolled up her selves and her kissed them. He then wrapped his arm around her and rested his forehead against his. His thumb whipped the tears from her cheeks.

"I love you." Rick whispered.

/

"Can I ask you a question?" Kate asked laying on Ricks bare chest.

"Yes."

"Where's Alexis mom?"

"Alexis mom was married to her work and got pregnant from a one night stand,months later she put her up for adoption and I adopted her."

"I love watching you and Alexis together your such a great father."

"I always wanted to be a father and be there for my kids unlike mine."

Kate kissed his chest. "I'm sorry."

"Are you ready to talk about it?" Rick asked.

"I was in my last year of Law school I wanted to become a lawyer, I met him and went on a couple of dates and then he wanted me to go to D.C with him. So I did he shoot a person one day at work. He started to take it out on me."

"His an idiot." Rick said kissing the top of her head.

/

"Special victims unit,Detective Esposito."

"Detective Esposito this is Officer Fletcher from Ocean shore."

"How can I help you Officer Fletcher?"

"A guy came into Ocean Heaven with poster saying he didn't know where is girlfriend was but it turns out he was abusing her and threatened to murder her if she ran away."

"What is the girlfriends name?"

"Kate Beckett, I'll send over the flyer that has her picture."

"Okay and do you know the boyfriends name."

"Only has a contact number?"

"Okay when you send the email over,I'll look up the number for you."

"Alright sent it."

"Got it,tracking the number now."

They waited for a couple of minutes but nothing.

"Registered to a burner phone." Epso said.

"What now?"

"I'll talk to my Captain about coming down?"

"Okay."

"Alright I'll be there as soon as I can."

/

"Captain Gates." Espo said walking Into her office.

"How can I help you detective Esposito?"

"Got a call from Ocean Shore,A woman by the name of Kate Beckett life is at risk we need to go to Ocean Shore."

"Call Detective Ryan and go right away."

"On it Sir."


	6. Chapter 6

**62 followers wow thank you so much. I'm aiming for 5-10 reviews so please leave feedback.**

Rick was holding Kate's hand. His thumb making circles on her skin it made her feel safe and loved. The two detectives from New York sat in front of them.

"Miss Beckett,I'm Detective Esposito." The man reached out his hand Kate said shaking his hand. "And my partner Detective Ryan." Espo said pointing to Ryan.

"How long had you and Will dated before moving to D. C?" Ryan asked getting right into the questions." A month."

"You moved to another City with a guy you dated for one month."

"I told him at first I would think about it, then he told me 'He didn't want to lose me' and 'He couldn't live without me' and then he threatened me saying that he would Kill me then my parents. I knew that I should have run but he then said to me that he had anger issues and mental issues and he was getting help and plus I was scared and I wanted to protect my family."

"You said he was a former NYPD Detective?" Espo said pulling out a photo of Kate's case file.

"Yes he worked in homicide."

"Is this him?" Espo said giving her a photo of Will.

"Yes that's him."

"Thank you for you time Miss Beckett." Ryan said.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" Kate asked Rick in the car.

"Crazy as in to move with a guy after a month?"

"Yes." Kate said ducking her head.

"No."

Kate was shocked at his reaction. "What?" Kate asked.

"You had to protect your family Kate."

"Would have you done the same thing?" Kate asked.

"Yes I would do anything to protect the ones I love." Rick said firmly which was true he would really so anything for the people he loved. "Speaking of love, Kate once this is all over are you staying or are you going? The sooner I know the sooner I can mend my broken heart."

"You won't need to mend anything Rick,I want to stay with you and Alexis you both make me so happy." The tears in her eyes burning her eyes as she tried not to cry. "You have made me feel safe and loved."

The car stopped in Rick's driveway and Kate put her hand on top of his. "I love you." She whispered to looked over at her. "I love you too." Rick said leaning forward to kiss her.

"Will Sorenson open up." Will woke with not only a pounding headache but a pounding door. Then he realized what was going on they had found him. No he had to escape he got up and dashed into his bedroom and got his gun from underneath his pillow. Gun in hand he unlocked the window and climbed out it. Running down the fire escape.

"Detective Esposito." He answered the phones.

"It's me Agent McCord we didn't get him, he escaped?"

"Escaped?"

"Yes out his window and down the fire escape."

"Dam it."

"We've blocked all air planes, trains and airports."

"He can still escape by car?"

"All cars have been stopped at the D.C exits and checked."

"Okay keep me updated?"

"Sure will Detective."

"We need to get out of here and fast?" Will said walking into his PI office.

"What?" His PI said confused.

"I'm wanted by the FBI and the NYPD and I need you to drive out my D.C."

"You really own me Will." The PI said packing up his stuff. "Yeah buddy anything let's just go." Will said clicking his fingers.

"Let's go."

Kate was watching up the dishes when she felt Alexis tug on her top. "Yes Alexis." She said running her fingers though her wet curly hair. "Will you read me and story and bush my hair?" Alexis asked giving Kate puppy eyes.

"Yes." Kate picked Alexis up and put her on her hip carrying her to her room.

When Kate reached the purple half girly half tomboy room she put Alexis on her bed and sat down on the bed Alexis puppy climbed on Kate's lap. "Have you given him a name?"

Kate asked patting the puppy behind the ear. "Louie." Alexis said putting a story book next to Kate. "Louie it's cute." Kate picked Louie up and put him on the end of the bed. Kate picked up the story book Alexis had picked the book Alice in Wonderland.

"Do you like Alice and Wonderland?" Kate asked.

"No I love her."

Kate giggled and sat next to Alexis who was leaning against the wall. Kate wrapped her arm around Alexis and started to read.

"Ocean Shore are you positive that's where she is?" Will asked.

"Would I give you false hope?" The Pi asked.

"How far is this place,I've been in this car for ages." Will tried to stretch out his legs.

"Almost there." The Pi tried to reassure him. "So how are you going to kill her?" The Pi asked.

"With a gun that's in my bag."

"Isn't it registered?" The Pi asked.

"Unregistered." Will said with a smirk.

Kate pushed back her sheets on her side of the bed and crawled in next to Rick who was focused on printed version of his first chapter for his new book.

Kate kissed his cheek and he extended his arm out. Kate smiled and laid down on his chest with her arm around his waist and her head resting in the crook of his neck. Rick kissed the top of her head and put the chapter on the bedside table.

"Didn't you editor like the chapter?" Kate asked,

"I haven't sent it yet."

"Then what's wrong then, you worked so had on that chapter."

"It's not good enough, it's not a best seller I want to be a popular author."

"Maybe you should send it to your publisher and you can see what they think about it?"

"Maybe but not now."

"Why not now?"

"Things are busy and hectic at the moment."

"Meaning me." Kate said sounding hurtful.

"Kate I didn't mean it like that."

"Goodnight Rick."


	7. Chapter 7

**I tried to make this chapter Intense. Chapter six is fixed and last chapter I got 6 reviews and so many more views, followers and favs. So enjoy and review PLEASE.**

His blood boiled when he saw her hand in hand with another man. She thought that she could run away from him and have a happy ending wrong.

Will followed them home that night to see where he lived. He lived in a house tucked away in the corner on the lake he would come back tonight for Kate.

He went till every last light went off and then he snuck in. Going in the back door hoping there wasn't alarm that wouldn't wake up everyone in the house. He went up the wooden stairs as silent as he could. Will went into the first room in the hall away but it was just a little girls room he closed the door and went to the one further up the hall.

Will opened the door and found her in bed with him. He tip toed his way over to her side of the bed and put some masking tape on her mouth and then afterwards pushing back the sheets and picked her up.

It wasn't till he started the car that Kate started to stir. She sat up and started to panic. "Shh sweetheart it's okay I've got you." Will said tucking a curl behind her ear.

A tear ran down Kate's cheek and Will swiped them away. "Why are you crying? Your home and safe with me."

/

"Kate." Rick called out while walking down the steps. When he got to the kitchen he noticed the back door was open he went outside to noticed the Gate was open as well.

Rick rushed into his office and picked up his phone. "Ryan."

"Detective Ryan, Last night Kate was with me in bed but when I woke up the next morning she wasn't there my back door and my gate was open. Kate's gone."

"Alright I'll look around town for her and I'll call Agent McCord to see if she has since Sorenson in D.C."

"Okay I'm coming down."

"Rick If you love Kate just stay away and let us do our job."

"Okay I'll wait for a call back"

"I promise we will find her." Ryan said he wasn't suppose to make these promises but he could hear Ricks heartbreak.

"Please." Rick begged.

/

"I've missed you Katie, I had no one to take care of me." Will said to her his finger tracing her cheek.

"I'm going to take this masking tape of your mouth and you're not going to make a sound cause if you do." Will grabbed for his gun and placed it to her temple. "Or you, your lover boy and the little girl are dead."

Kate nodded and Will ripped the masking tape off Kate's mouth and she started breathing heavily.

Then smack Kate felt Wills hand on her cheek. She gasped and held her cheek and started to cry. "HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME." Will yelled in her ear.

"I'm sorry Will." Kate whimpered.

"DAMN RIGHT YOU ARE." Will yelled at her again. "I was going to take you back to D.C but after her scene you have caused we can't."

"I'm sorry." Kate whimpered again."Is that all you have to say for yourself is sorry."

"No." Kate shook her head and whimpered.

"Then tell me what I want to hear?" Will said. "What?" Kate asked she was willing to do anything just as long as she was back in Ricks safe and strong arms. "You love me and you don't love him?"

"I.I." Kate muttered. "You can't say it." He snapped.

/

"Detectives Ryan's and Esposito this is Wayne he thinks he knows were Kate is?" The sheriff introduced them.

"Yeah I was out doing some late night fishing and I heard a car heading towards the old railway control room and then just a couple of minutes ago I heard a man yelling."

"Let's go check it out." Epso said to Ryan and Sheriff.

/

"Daddy is Kate coming back?" Alexis asked sitting up in Ricks chest after soaking his top with tears. "I don't know Alexis?"

"She's needs to,were only up to chapter five of Alice in wonderland."

"Shh it's alright." Rick rubbed her back as Alexis wrapped her arms around his neck and then soaked his neck with tears.

/

"There it is?" The sheriff said pointing at a rioting wood shed they was about to fall down.

"Okay here's the plan sneak up take a look in the window and them depending on how much danger Kate is in we come up with a plan on how to get in?" Espo said.

"Okay." The sheriff and Ryan say at the same time.

They sneak up to the dirty back window. Kate is sitting in a chair with her hands tied she's also shaking and crying while Will is loading up his gun.

"We need to get in before he kills her." Ryan said panicked.

"We need to kick the front door,now." Espo said running to the front of the shed and kicked down the door.

"Put the weapon down." Espo said to Will. "Nice to see you again boys, your just in time for a show."

"How did you get here all your exits were blocked?" Ryan asked.

"I was in the boot of a car,Now I have to punish someone."

Espo fired his gun right into Will's temple making him fall to the ground while the blood spilled from his temple.

Kate gasped and started to shake even more. "Shh it's okay your safe." The sheriff said undoing Kate's hands.

/

"Katie." Alexis ran up to her and Kate picked her up and hugged her. "I missed you Katie." Alexis whispered. "I missed you too Alexis."

Kate put Alexis down and crashed into Ricks arms. "I was so scared Kate." Rick whispered in her ear. "I was scared too." Kate said.

"Can we go home I'm hungry." Alexis whined. "Yes we can." Kate said picking up Alexis and putting her on her hip while Rick wrapped his arm around his waist.

McCord smiled as she watched the family walk out. Finally, Alexis had a mother the mother she couldn't be but wanted to be.

Yes McCord is Alexis mom. Bam you didn't see that coming did you. I love plot twist so I added that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey readers, Lily here sorry that this chapter is uploaded later than normal, but I was freaking out. Thinking I deleted it but as it turns out I saved the same document twice THANK YOU GOD. I'm loving how much you guys are enjoying the story as always reviews are welcomed and wanted. Now if you excuse me I need to pay a visit to my Sims family.**

"I missed you," Castle said cupping her cheek. "I missed you and Alexis so much I was so scared I would never see you two again," Kate said leaning down to kiss his lips.

They are heavily making out her fingers are playing with the hem of his shirt while his hand is up her top trying to unclip her bra. Till they heard a knock at the door. "Daddy, Kate," Alexis called out.

Rick groaned and Kate got off him. "Yes, Alexis," Rick calls back. "I want to have a sleepover in your bed?"

"Tonight?" Rick called back. "Yes silly," Alexis calls back. "Come in Alexis," Kate called back to Alexis. "It's not like daddy is getting laid," Rick muttered.

Alexis walked with her toy rabbit and blanket and climbed onto the bed. "You really have to learn how to share daddy, you keep hogging Kate."

"Sorry, sweetie." Rick kissed her forehead.

The last thing he saw before closing his eyes was Kate's arms wrapped around Alexis.

/

"Hey, Alexis what's going on?" Kate asked when she saw Alexis sitting on the steps.

"Daddy's panicking."

"What about?" Kate asked sitting next to her.

"Grandma is coming," Alexis said excitedly.

"Oh and how do Daddy and Grandma get along?"

"Grandma annoys daddy."

"Oh, I see," Kate said running her fingers through Alexis's hair.

"Do you like questions?" Alexis said.

"Depends on what they are about." Kate shrugged her shoulders.

"Grandma asks a lot of questions and knows when people are lying."

"Has grandma met a lot of daddy's girlfriends?" Kate asked curious about Ricks dating past. A good looking guy with his charm his sure to have a lot.

"His had dates but not girlfriends."

/

"Rick just sits down and calm okay," Kate said watching Rick pace back and forward.

"I can't calm down, I feel as though I should tell everyone in this town enjoy the peace while it last cause once Martha Rogers comes to town she will send the dogs barking."

Kate stood up and hugged him and started rubbing her hand up and down his back. She felt him beginning to relax. "Thank you," Rick said pulling away.

Kate smiled and kissed him. "I'm interrupting." A voice said behind them making Rick jump. "Mother how did you get in."

"Your not very good at hiding your spare keys Richard, all though I suppose you've never been good at hiding anything,now is someone going to be a good host and take my coat and put it on a coat stand or I'm just leaving It dangling on a chair."

Rick walked over to take his mother coat and put it on a chair.

"Haven't you brought a coat stand yet?"

"No, I haven't I've been busy."

"I can tell, now are you going to tell me her name or will she be out the door before my days here are done?"

"I'm name is Kate." She said shyly. "And I'm Ricks girlfriend."

A least she thinks she is they haven't really talked about the girlfriend/boyfriend she felt Ricks's fingers brushing against hers. Their hands fitted together so well like they were meant to be together.

/

Kate slipped under the sheets next to Rick. "Hey, could we talk about something?" Kate asked.

"Is it about my mother?" Rick asked.

"Not it's not it's about us."

"What about us?" Rick asked panicked.

"I Introduced myself to your mother as your girlfriend but we haven't really talked about the girlfriend/boyfriend thing yet so what are we?"

"Kate I understand if you don't want to rush into anything after all you've been through with your last one, but it just wanted to let you know I will wait," Rick said picking up her hand and holding it.

"What if I ready but you're sick of waiting."

"I won't Kate, I'll wait minutes, hours,days,months and years. However long, it will take just as long as I get you in the end."

"You won't have to wait minutes, hours,days,months or years cause I want you, I want us now I trust you Rick."

Rick smiled and kissed her on the lips. "I love you," Rick whispered leaning his forehead against his. "I love you too," Kate whispered.

/

"Morning Martha," Kate said picking out a coffee cup and filling up it.

"I was just like to say sorry about yesterday about the out the door comment."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not darling, I just really want a wife for my son and a mother for my granddaughter he goes on a couple of dates but never really makes it to the girlfriend stage."

"Does he have a comment issue or something?" Kate asked.

"I think it's my fault, I was always getting married then divorced so I guess he doesn't want Alexis around that, he wants a stable family for his daughter."

"You shouldn't blame yourself too much, Martha."

"Thank you, darling."

/

"Well that was hopeless." Martha said closing the door. "Not completely we still found some clothes." Kate said carrying a sleeping Alexis.

"Could have found more and better in the city."

"I'm going to put Alexis down," Kate said walking towards the kitchen to go up the stairs.

"Hey your back and alive." Rick said.

"Martha is not that bad."

"When did Alexis fall asleep?"

"In the car."

"How about you put Alexis in her room and we could go for a walk on the beach for some alone time."

"Okay." Kate said kissing him on the lips.

Martha watched from the doorway at the family her son had made for himself and she hoped Kate was here to stay.


	9. Chapter 9

**Reviews and feedback welcomed and wanted.**

The fire was crackling and the stars were shining brightly in the dark blue sky. Kate sat in the V of her boyfriends legs with a blanket draped over them and she's never felt so happy in her life. She took a deep breath and then hummed as she cuddled more into him and closed her eyes.

"How are your feet feeling?" Rick asked.

"Sore," Kate answered.

They got caught up in playing around on the beach that they didn't notice how far that walked from home. Ending up in sore feet for the both of them.

"Let's go to bed," Kate said tapping Ricks leg and started to make her way out of the warm embrace till Rick pulled her in.

"No bed, cuddle." He said kissing the top of her head.

"We can cuddle in bed," Kate said.

"Stairs." Rick groaned.

"Come on," Kate said standing up.

"You're killing me woman," Rick said moaning and groaning.

/

When Rick woke up the next morning. Kate was laying on her side the white sheets wrapped around her body, but her hair spraying all over the sheets. Rick moved closer to her and traced circles up and down her arm and kissed her shoulder.

Kate started to stir. "Good morning," Rick said kissing her cheek. "We really should get dressed," Kate said half awake.

"Yeah, we don't want Alexis walking in or my mother," Rick said cringing.

"Or we could always together shower," Kate said with a cheeky smile.

"I like showers, showers are good," Rick said his eyes lighting up.,

/

"They make it look so much easier in movies and tv, " Rick said walking out of the bathroom.

"Yeah and less slippery," Kate said towel drying her hair,

"We should just stick to the bed."

"I like that idea."

/

"Morning, sweetheart," Rick said kissing Alexis hair. "Morning daddy.

"Good morning mother." Rick kissed Martha's cheek. "Certainly is for you darling isn't it," Martha said.

"Mother," Rick said covering Alexis's ears. "What I didn't say it."

Rick moved his hands from Alexis's ears. "What's going on daddy?"

"Nothing sweetie."

Kate came down the stairs a couple of minutes later. "Morning Katherine."

"Morning Martha."

"Kate draw a picture with me?" Alexis begged.

"Okay, I will," Kate said picking up Alexis so she could sit on the stool with Alexis in her stool.

/

"Morning Bessie," Kate said walking into the motel.

"Kate I has hoped I would see you I have to talk to you."

"Is everything okay?"

"Well dear, you see I'm not getting any younger or better I have to move out of the place I love and to a smokey and busy city to get looked after."

"So what's going to happen to the motel?"

"I'm leaving you it."

"I'll take care of it."

"I know you will."

"Thank you for everything," Kate said hugging her,

"I'm just happy to see you happy and in love."

/

"Hey," Kate said walking into the diner kissing Ricks cheek.

"Hi, what did Bessie want?" Rick asked as Kate set down.

"To give me the motel."

"Wow."

"I know."

"So what are you going to do."

"Repairs are going to cost a lot," Kate said rubbing the back of her neck. "I'm going to have to shut it down for a little to do some repair work."

"Do you need my help?" Rick asked.

"No, you focus on your book, maybe Alexis could come with me to do the painting?"

"I'm sure she would love that," Rick said with a smile lacing his hand with Kate's hand that was on the table."

/

Rick saved the document on his computer and rubbed his eyes. He walked down the hall to his bedroom to see Kate asleep on her side with heaps of paint card samples.

He smiled and took all the paint card samples off the bed and put them on the bedside table and covered her back with the bed sheets.

He climbed into bed next to her. Kate rolled over and cuddled up to his chest. "Do you like the colour green or cream?" Kate muttered to Rick.

"I like sleep." Rick kissed the top of her head.

"Mm, I have to choose the paint," Kate said getting up.

"Kate we don't need to worry about paint yet, paint comes last."

"Good point," Kate said straddling him. "The only thing I want to worry about is you."

/

"Sorry about that," Rick said awkwardly breaking the silence between them.

"It happens sometimes."

"You know that you getting pregnant wouldn't be the worst thing in the world."

"Yeah I know, It's just that a baby is a big step in a relationship, I mean we have only been boyfriend and girlfriend for a month.

"So you wouldn't want to keep it?" Rick asked.

"Yes I would but I don't want the child to think they are the reason for their parents breaking up."

"Who said we are going to break up."

"Rick see we are already fighting, over a baby we don't even know if we are having."

Rick picked up his boxers and put them up. "Where are you going?" Kate asked sitting up.

"I just need some air."

/

"Darling are you okay?" Martha asked walking outside.

"I'm fine Mother." He tried not to snap.

"Really you don't sound fine."

"While me and Kate..were." Rick tried to think of a word to replace it. His in his late 20s and still can't talk about sex with his mother.

"Sex." Martha finished sentence.

"The condom broke."

"And you and Katherine aren't ready for a baby?"

"I'm ready,she's not."

"That's not true," Kate said walking outside.

"You said it yourself Kate."

"I didn't."

"Whats going on?" Martha asked.

"Kate said that if we had a baby we would break up."

"I can see where Katherine is coming from darling after all Richard a baby is a big step. After all look what happened to me and your father."

"So this isn't about me, It's about your father," Kate said crossing her arms. "What do I have to do to show you, I'm not leaving," Kate asked tears running down her cheeks.


	10. Chapter 10

**feedback and reviews welcomed and I don't now how I feel about this chapter it doesn't feel good enough to me.**

When Kate woke up the next morning in the guest room. She could hear crying outside her door it sounded like Alexis. She pushed back the sheets and walked out of her bedroom.

"Alexis?" Kate asked.

"Katie." Alexis stood up and hugged her waist.

Kate picked up Alexis and played with her hair trying to smooth her.

"I thought you left me?" Alexis said in between tears.

"No sweetie."

"You're never going to leave me right?"

"No, Alexis I won't."

"I love you mama."

The words hit her called her mama to Alexis she was her mother. Not that she had a problem with that.

"I love you too Alexis."

/

"Why didn't you sleep in our bed?" Rick asked her walking into the kitchen.

"We were fighting and we just need some time apart so we don't say any other stupid things."

"I heard Alexis crying, was she okay?"

"She thought I had gone and she called me mama."

"Do you want to be a mama?" Rick asked.

"Rick stop it." Kate snapped. "I do want to be a parent, I was just looking out for the baby we might be having, I don't want our child growing up with fighting parents do you not understand."

"I do understand Kate but it just came off to me that if we had a baby we would break up."

"Rick not ever one that has a baby leaves, I know your father left but that doesn't mean, I'm going to leave I want to raise our children together."

"Our children?"

"I used to think I was more kinda like a sister-friend to Alexis but now I'm thinking more like her mother so I was thinking later on in our relationship if its okay with you, I could adopt Alexis also."

"She would love that." Rick smiled and walked towards Kate. "I'm sorry," Rick whispered in her ear.

"I love you," Kate said back.

/

The timer went off making Kate jump. "Can you check and tell me the answer?" Kate asked shaking.

"Okay." Rick kissed her temple.

"Breath In, Breath out, Breath in, Breath out," Kate said to herself.

Rick picked up the test also with shaky hands. His heart raced when he saw the positive sign on the test.

"So?" Kate called out from the bedroom.

"You're pregnant," Rick said walking out of the bathroom.

"Oh my god," Kate said both shocked and happy.

Rick walked over to her and started to spin her around. "Hurry put me down," Kate said in a panic. "Sorry," Rick said putting her down right away. Kate ran into the bathroom and vomited into the toilet.

"That doesn't sound good," Rick said to her. "Don't spin me around," Kate called from the bathroom.

/

Rick made sure his wooden study door was closed before sitting down in his leather study chair. He opened up the bottom of the study desk drawers and then opened the hidden compartment. He pulled out a velvet box and opened a silver engagement ring with a blue heart.

"You still have that?" His mother said standing at the door.

"I'll nearly sold it back in New York I thought I was never going to find anyone but then I found her."

"So what happened?" Martha asked fearing the worst that they had broken up.

"She's pregnant."

"That's great darling."

"Yeah it is."

"Did you kiss and make up?"

"Yes, we did."

"If your thinking of giving it to her, I think it may be too soon."

"I know, I just like picturing her with it on."

/

When Kate walked into the bedroom Rick was sorting out clothes on the bed.

"Hey, babe," Kate said to him.

"Hey, how did your meeting go with the builder?"

"Good, I gave him the plans and his starting next week."

"Next week huh?"

"Yeah is there a problem?" Kate asked.

"I got a call from my publisher saying that my first book party is next week and I wanted you to be my date."

"Well I'm sure I can come, I'll just explain to the builder that my boyfriend needs me," Kate said kissing him.

"I'm really nervous and I need you and Alexis theirs."

"Don't be nervous, the book is great Rick they wouldn't publish it if it was no good."

"I suppose your right."

"So I guess I will go out and look for a dress?"

"I haven't gotten to the best part for you."

"For me?" Kate said with a smile.

"The company has set up a deal with dress shops, you can buy any dress you want, jewellery and shoes are also included."

"Any dress?" Kate asked shocked.

"Yes."

"What about Alexis and Martha?"

"They are coming too and its the same deal for them."

"The builder can really wait now." Kate joked.


	11. Chapter 11

**The dress that Kate is wearing in this chapter is what Stana Katic wore to the PCA in 2015.**

**:( I'm starting to loss faith in season 8 happening. **

**Reviews and feedback are welcomed **

**I use grammarly as my beta cause I had a bad experience with a beta on ff**

**I forgot to add last chapter with the Kate taking the pregnancy test. I forgot to add that it was a month after the condom broke. **

**Sorry for the short. Chapter when I wrote it last year I had things going on. Yes I've been working on this story since last year I already have 20 chapters writen and just waited to see how the story goes before writing more.**

"I'm ready," Alexis said walking out in a light orange mixed with pink a dress.

"Oh, sweetie you look great."

"What about me?" Kate asked from the top of the hotel room stairs.

Rick mouth dropped and his mind was all scrambled he couldn't find any words to describe how Kate looked in here dress.

"I'm lost for words," Rick said at the end of the stairs.

"So were the ladies at the shop," Kate said descending the stairs.

"Shall we go?" Rick kissed her hand.

"Yeah." She said with a smile.

/

Her eyes were still recovering as she walked into the party. The flashing lights from cameras nearly gave her a headache.

"Here you go," Rick said handing her a drink.

"Rick I don't, drink," Kate said. Will's drinking had put her off Alcohol she told Rick that and so the fact that she was pregnant so why did he still bring here a drink?

"I know it's just lemonade," Rick said with his heart-melting grin.

"Oh, Thank you," Kate said taking a slip.

"Come on let's go see my publisher," Rick said taking her hand.

/

"Rick how good to see you," Ricks manager Ed said shaking his hand.

"Nice to see you, Ed." Rick returned the handshake. "Ed this is my girlfriend."

"Nikki Heat," Ed said to Kate. "No, Kate." She said confused.

"If you two excuse me," Ed said walking off.

"Whose Nikki Heat?" Kate asked Rick. "The book character, I based on you." Rick responded.

"What about Derrick Storm?" Kate asked. "Scraped it wasn't going anywhere I wanted it to be a surprise."

"So I'm your muse?"

"Guess you are."

"I like that," Kate said wrapping an arm around his neck to kiss him.

"Well, may I have this dance muse?"

"Yes," Kate said letting Rick lead her onto the dance floor.

/

When Rick woke up the next morning the space next to him was empty.

He walked out of the hotel bedroom and out to the lounge room area. He saw her sitting on the window seat hoping the cup she was holding had tea in it.

Rick kissed her temple and she looked up at him and smiled.

"I forgot how noisy the city was to wake up to."

"So do you prefer the sound of ocean waves to wake up to or to a noisy city."

"Ocean waves."

"What are you doing up?"

"Morning sickness woke me up, needed some tea to settle it, I'm so over morning sickness already."

"It all will be worth it."

"When should we tell Alexis?" Kate asked.

"How about we get through the first trimester and then we can tell her about how she's getting a baby sister or brother."

"How will she take it, I mean it's been just you and her for six years then I come in and take some of your attention away and then we have this baby and Alexis is not left with as much attention," Kate said starting to freak out.

"Kate," Rick said rubbing her shoulders trying to get her to calm down. "Alexis will love having a baby sibling."

"I just don't want her to hate me, Rick."

"Alexis loves you Kate, everything will be fine I promise." He said kissing the top of her head.

"So do you want some breakfast?" Rick asked.

"Actually I'm going to have a lay down before our flight leaves."

"I can buy us tickets for another day if you're not feeling too well?"

"I'll be fine." Kate kissed his cheek.

/

"Hey sweetie, are you packed?" Rick asked Alexis.

"Yeah, daddy I have a question?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"When is Kate's baby coming?"

Ricks's eye widened Alexis must have heard. Kate and him talking this morning.

"Not for a couple of months."

Rick sat on the bed as Alexis asked many more questions.

/

Rick walked into the bedroom to see Kate packing the suitcases.

"Alexis heard our talk." He said to her.

"How did she take it?"

"She had a lot of questions?" Rick said sitting down the bed. Rubbing his face.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kate asked sitting down next to him and holding his hand.

"Alexis just asked me, Where here mother was?"

"Do you know who her birth mother is?"

"You know Agent MCcord?"

"Oh, So what did you tell her?"

"The truth."

"How did she take it?"

"She was a little confused but in the end she said that she chose's you."

"Well, that's good."

"Yeah, I was scared that she would hate me."

"Babe Alexis could never hate you, she adores you too much, now let's finish packing and get home."


	12. Chapter 12

The chapter skips a month. So Kate is in her second month. Also if your going to leave a review don't be a asshole about it. Reviews and feedback wanted.

Kate was cleaning up from breakfast when she saw Alexis look at her from one side and then running to the other side.

"What are you doing Alexis?" Kate asked trying not to giggle.

"I'm looking for the baby."

"The baby is not going to grow for awhile," Kate said stroking Alexis hair.

"Awhile it's been weeks?" Alexis grizzled. "My friend Anna has a baby brother and his fun to play with."

"Alexis you won't get to play with the baby, right away."

"Why not?" Alexis asked looking at Kate with puppy eyes.

"Cause when babies are first born they are very tiny and we have to be very gentle with them and also they sleep, eat and cry a lot."

"I don't want a baby anymore, I wanted someone to play with," Alexis said crossing her arms and pouting.

"You will get to play with them a couple of months after they are born."

"Okay," Alexis said disappointed that she would have to wait months to play with her sibling.

/

"So?" Kate asked as the builder finished the inspection.

"We need to make a couple of repairs but other than that the place is going to be left standing when we are done."

"That's great," Kate said.

"We can start next week."

"Sounds great."

"It's really nice that your take things over and cleaning it up a little, making me change my mind about you city people."

"Gald I could change your mind."

/

"Damn it." Rick cursed as his phone rang breaking his writing strike. "Hello." He answered.

"Have you ever won the lottery?" His manager asked and he could tell by the sound of his voice that he was excited about something.

"No, Ed I haven't."

"Well you won't ever, have to the book is selling well, I think we didn't print enough copies."

"Well, that's great to hear."

"Your starting to get some fans and fans mean book tours, I'm thinking New York and then maybe LA."

"Wait book tours, how many book tours and how long?"

"Two a year and a month maybe half of a second month."

"A month I can do but not two."

"Why not?" Ed asked.

"I have a family Ed, I don't want to neglect them."

"You also have fans and you can't neglect them."

"I'll think about it and call you back."

"Don't think about it too long."

/

"Babe are you okay?" Kate asked laying on Ricks's chest noticing that he was tense."

"Yeah." Rick kissed the top of her head.

"Are you sure, you seem tense?"

"Ed wants me to go on book tours twice a year and for nearly two months."

"Is the problem fans? or being away from me, Alexis and the baby?"

"Yes I don't want to be away from my family, But I can't neglect mine fans also."

"We will figure it at Rick, we are a team."

"I know I just don't want to miss our baby and Alexis grow up."

"You won't, Just talk to Ed about it."

"You're right." Rick kissed the top of her head.

/

As Kate was walking to pick, Alexis up from school she could feel people pointing and whispering.

Kate ducked into the Bakery to get pick up a milkshake and afternoon tea for Alexis and also for her.

"Afternoon Kate," Amy said with a big smile.

"Afternoon, Can I get two strawberries and a box of donuts."

"Getting cravings already."

"Wow, news spreads fast in a small town."

"Yeah hard to hide a secret, So how far along are you?"

"2 months yesterday."

"So are you two getting married?"

"Um, we are still talking about."

"When you do, Can I be your maid of honor, any colour suits me." The blonde asked esthetically.

"Sure why not." Kate shrugged her shoulders.

"YAY," Amy said squealing and jumping up and down.

"Can I get my milkshakes and donuts?" Kate asked.

"Anything for the bride," Amy said turning around to the milkshake machine.

She was about to argue about her not being a bride but saw no point in it Kate just wanted her milkshakes and donuts.

/

"Barbie again?" Alexis asked Kate.

"Yep, this town needs more bakery's."

"She scares me."

"I know sweetie come on lets go home."


	13. Chapter 13

"Kate I love you but no," Rick said shaking his head.

"Come on please Rick."

"Kate his been in jail."

"He just got caught up with wrong people and plus they framed him for the drug selling."

"What about your parents?"

"They kicked him out and his fiancé left with the leader of the group, Please Rick his my big brother." Kate said giving him puppy eyes.

"Oh no, you don't, stop with the puppy eyes," Rick said shaking his head again.

"Please baby for me." She said walking towards him and hugging him. "It would mean the world to me."

"Fine," Rick said he was he suppose to say no to her.

"Thanks, babe," Kate said pecking him on the lips.

"Where's my Kit kat." Kate heard her brother another call from the front door. She rushed downstairs to answer the door.

"Kit kat?" Rick asked raising his eyebrows.

"Skittles," Kate said a couple of minutes later opening the door and hug her brother tightly.

"Daddy is Kate's brothers name Skittles?" Alexis asked.

"No sweetie."

Once Kate and her brother stopped hugging. She introduced him to her family.

"Davy this Rick my boyfriend and his daughter Alexis."

"Nice place you've got here," Davy said looking around.

"Thank you," Rick said.

"Thanks so much for letting me stay here, I thought I was screwed."

"It's no problem." Rick forced himself to say.

"You got anything to eat it was a long ride," Davy said looking through the kitchen.

"Couple of weeks and that is it," Rick said firmly to Kate.

"Okay." Kate nodded.

"Davy do you want to see if there any jobs around?" Kate asked him.

"Kit kat I just got out of jail, I need a holiday."

"Okay, but don't leave it too long."

"Gee Kit Kat you're turning into mom, Just chill alright." Davy said still looking for food. "Dude do you not go grocery shopping?" Davy asked Rick.

"How about we go to a cafe to get something to eat?" Kate asked.

"Okay but you're paying, I have no money."

"Deal."

"So what's new?" Davy asked with a mouth full of food.

"Actually Davy you are going to be an uncle," Kate said with a smile.

"Woah you knocked up my sister, our dad would kill you."

"Can I change the subject by asking why you her kit kat?" Rick asked.

"Cause her name is Kate duh."

"Right my mistake," Rick said sarcastically.

"It's all good dude."

"I can see why your parents gave up on him," Rick said pushing back the sheets.

"Besides you and Alexis his all I have left."

"What do you mean?"

"My parents stopped talking to me just like they did to him."

"Why?"

"Cause I gave up my dreams and my job for a man who turned out not to be worth it."

"Your parents had their heart set on you becoming a lawyer?" Rick asked again. Wanting to know more she never spoke about her parents.

"It's what happens in my family babe, See in my family you grow up in a lawyer family then get a lawyer husband and have your own kids and force them into being a lawyer."

"Was Davy going to be a lawyer?"

"No, they only one who became a lawyer was my sister who you can guess and is the favourite."

"I'm glad mother never did that to me, she would always tell me make sure you are happy with what you're doing."

"When did you want to become a writer?"

"One night when Alexis was a baby there was a storm and I couldn't get her back to sleep. So I made up a story for her and she went to sleep. I wrote children's books for a little under the name Rodgers but changed it to Castle."

"I love these nights where we get to know something new about each other." Kate smiled but then bit her bottom lip.

"I love them too," Rick said with a smile.


	14. Chapter 14

**And I edited last chapter. I was so sick and tired from being Sick that I forgot I had not edited the last chapter.**

"I'm back, did you miss me," Davy said walking into the kitchen after exploring the town.

"You have no idea," Rick said sarcastically.

"I got myself a date."

"Whose the lucky girl?" Rick asked he was really thinking who is this poor girl.

"Amy."

"Amy as in the perky girl with blue hair?"

"Rick I'm a man and I've been in jail for years but she kinda looks like my ex-fiance so here's hoping, I don't call out the wrong name."

"Well just as long as your not planning on calling out the wrong name in your room," Rick said.

"Wel I got to do it somewhere."

"Yeah but Davy your room is right next door to Alexis and she's only six so I'm not ready to give her the birds and bee's talk yet."

"So she hasn't been in the house, when you and my sister were doing the deed?"

"I rather not talk about your sister and me doing the..deed."

"So If I can't do it in my room, Can I do it in yours?"

"No," Rick said starting to get angry.

"Come on Rick help a man out."

"No."

"Where else I'm supposed to go."

"You'll figure it out."

/

"Kit kat I have a major problem?" Davy said as Kate put her car keys in the key bowl.

"What now Davy, The last time you had a major problem you were going to jail."

"It's more major than that."

"What is it?" Kate asked.

"I'm getting laid tonight and Rick won't let me get laid in my room or yours."

"No, you're not having sex in mine and Ricks bedroom."

"Where else I'm supposed to do it, Do you people not understand how long it's been."

"Just go to her place."

"Fine."

/

"Hey, babe," Kate said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek.

"Hey." He said back.

Kate moved her arms from around his neck and sat on his lap.

"How's baby Castle doing?" Rick asked his hand resting on the small bump.

"Good," Kate said with a smile.

"I can't wait for the kick."

"I can't wait till their here."

"The day we are holding our baby in our arms will be here before you know it."

"I can't believe I'm going to be a mom I thought I was never going to be one I thought I would be getting abused by Will for the rest of my life," Kate said cuddling into him.

/

Rick woke up to a scream that was coming from Kate. When he rubbed his eyes and sat up he saw Kate crying and shaking.

"Kate what's wrong?' Rick asked wrapping his arm around her pulling her into his embrace.

"He hurt our baby," Kate said in between tears.

Rick didn't even have to ask who she was talking about. Will had been in a lot of her nightmares and the other day she ran out of the grocery shop cause she thought she saw Will, but it wasn't him.

"Kate his gone, he can't hurt you anymore," Rick whispered to her.

"I know I just can't stop having nightmares about him and I think I see him everywhere I go."

"Maybe you should go to a therapist?"

"I guess I could do that."

"Get some sleep Kate, We will go find one tomorrow." He said kissing the top of her head.

/

"Kate Beckett." A soft voice said to her. "Yes." Kate nodded.

"Kate I'm doctor Rosemary." The woman held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you and thank you for helping me."

"It's my job, now Kate tell me what you need my help in?"

"My ex-boyfriend used to abuse me, I ran to this place to get away from him but he found me and kidnapped me, anyway the Detectives on my case shot him and he died but I'm still scared, I see him everywhere I go and as you may have heard I'm pregnant and I keep having these nightmares were he kills the baby."

"And when you think you see him what happens?"

"I have a panic attack."

"Okay, Kate the next time you find yourself having a panic attack I want you to breath in and out. Cause stress is dangerous for your baby and for your health."

"Okay, I'll try that."

"My door is always open Kate if you want to talk."

"Thank you so much."

/

He had to finish the job it's what Will had wanted him to do. When he found out he was shot and the police were onto left the town. He faked his death and went straight to Kelly Nieman who gave him a new look so he could finish the job.

When he returned to the small Coastal town. He did some spying on Kate. And also heard her talking to waitress at a diner about her pregnancy.

He was still figuring out his plan of attack and the plan got a lot harder once he learned she was pregnant.

One thing he knew for sure was that she wasn't getting off easily this time.


	15. Chapter 15

"You're a sick man and I hate you for blackmailing me like this foster," Davy said walking up to Foster.

"We had deal Davy, I would get you out of jail and you would take down your sister."

"If you hadn't blackmailed me I would have never said yes to taking my sister down."

"I'll up my deal then if you're getting cold feet," Foster said blowing out the smoke from his cigarette.

"What kinda of deal."

"Davy all you wanted was your parents to love you and be proud of you right?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll give you the money to go to law school."

"Deal."

"Good man."

"What do you want me to do?" Davy asked Foster.

"Break her and Rick up."

"How?" Davy asked confused.

"You're going to give Rick these," Foster said giving him a black bag.

Davy opened the bag and explored the bag.

"Your going to tell Rick that Kate is mentally unstable by telling him that Kate escaped a mental hospital and that she dyed her hair and told everyone she is Kate Beckett, but that's not her real name."

"Okay, I go home and tell him now."

/

"Rick I need to tell you something," Davy said to Rick.

"Whats wrong?"

"It's about Kate you need to know," Davy said sitting on the lounge.

"Need to know what?"

"Kate is mentally unstable for a while she makes up stories like Will he never abused her she did the bruises to herself. She does this a lot she goes to a town and targets another guy she changes her hair and tells them a different name. Her name is not Kate."

"What?" Rick said heartbroken. He trusted her and thought she was the one.

"I'm sorry Rick."

"Thank you for telling me Davy."

/

"Hey, babe." Kate when to kiss him but he pushed her away.

"Rick what's going on?"

"Kate or whatever the hell your name is."

"Kate my name is Kate, Rick what's going on?" Kate butted in.

"I can't have you around Alexis I can't risk her safety."

"Rick I don't know what you are talking about?"

"Kate I need you to leave and don't come near me or Alexis again and when our baby is born I'm getting full custody."

"No, you can't take our baby away from me."

"I can't risk my babies safety."

"Rick please whoever told you this was wrong, Please Rick I love you."

"Get your stuff and leave."

"Rick no I love you."

/

"Summer when are you going to stop this, the family is getting sick of chasing you around," Davy said to her putting his bags down in the motel room.

"I don't know what's going on Davy and why are you calling me Summer."

"Cause your name is Summer you keep changing it and you also got Will killed and he did nothing to you."

"He abused me."

"No, he didn't Summer, he broke up with you to go to D.C you went off your medication and made this story up."

"No Davy it's not true and you have to tell Rick it's not true, Please Davy I need him," Kate said holding onto Davy's shoulders,"

"No, you don't need him Kate his just another victim to you."

/

"Dale Greyson," Rick's lawyer answered the phone.

"Dale it's me Rick."

"Rick how may I help you?"

"Look I had this girlfriend and she got pregnant but it turns out she was mentally unstable. I need full custody of the baby."

"Sorry to hear Rick, when can we meet up for a meeting?"

"Here's the thing I'm not in New York anymore, but I'm coming up next week for a book meeting so I could meet you then."

"Okay see you then Rick."

/

"Summer I'm Doctor Foster," Foster said pretending to act like a doctor.

"All the things my brother said to you is not true and your wasting your time."

"Summer you need to make everyone's life easy and just start taking your medication again."

"No, I don't need it and stop calling me Summer my name is Kate Beckett." She was starting to get angry.

"Just calm down we need you to get better and then we can sort out what we are going to do about murder charges."

"Murder?" Kate asked confused.

"Yes, you murdered Will you fooled the police and the feds and they killed Will for you so you wouldn't have to murder him yourself."

"No none of this is true."

/

"Martha Rodgers," Martha answered her phone.

"Hello, Mother."

"Darling how are you?"

"Not too good mother."

"Oh no, what happened?"

"Kate's brother visited and then he told him that Kate or whatever her name is that she is off her medication and does this a lot."

"Oh, darling I'm sorry what's going to happen to the baby?"

"I'm meeting up with my lawyer next week about getting full custody."

"Good idea, your going to have trouble writing and with book tours while looking after two kids so I was thinking of leaving my acting career and move in with you to raise Alexis and baby."

"You would do that for me?"

"Yes, I would darling."

/

"Hello Darlings," Martha said opening her front door.

"Hi grandma," Alexis said upset.

"Oh, darling don't be upset it's for the best that Kate left."

"But she was my mama," Alexis said bursting into tears.

"She has been crying nonstop," Rick said.


	16. Chapter 16

**Will is not alive. And also anyone who uploads a story on fanfiction can you please message me I'm having uploading issues.**

**Cheers to 47Always47 for reading over the chapter.**

**Next week I'm not uploading next week. I'm traveling to see my extended family and there is going to be wi-fi, but I much prefer spend it with family cause I hardly see them.**

**So yeah enjoy the chapter.**

"I would ask how Alexis is but I know the answer," Martha said giving a drink to Rick.

"She hasn't spoken to me ever since I shouldn't have let her call her mama."

"Richard you need to stop blaming yourself you didn't know."

"I was actually thinking about getting the ring cleaned and sized."

Martha put her hand on top of his. "But now I'm thinking of selling the ring, I can't be in love without trust and after this I don't think I want to be in love again."

"Well, if that's what is going to make you happy I can't stop you."

"Thank you, mother."

/

"Davy why are you doing this to me? Who is telling you to say these things?"

"No, one."

"Don't give me that," Kate yelled knocking down a chair.

"I want to become a lawyer Kate and he has the money."

"You set me up so you could copy everyone else in the family?"

"I'm sorry Kate."

"Davy I looked up to you, you were always my best friend."

"I'm sorry Katie he also blackmailed me."

"I don't care I won't ever forgive you for taking away Rick, Alexis and my baby."

"I know and If I could take it back I could."

"You got to get me out of this."

"I can't Kate."

"I wish I never took you in when you got out of jail."

"I didn't come here with that plan Kate."

/

Rick walked out of his study to see Alexis playing with action figures in the lounge room.

"Can I play?" Rick asked.

Alexis went on playing with her action figures.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I know how much you loved Kate I loved her too but you will understand that one day I did this for your safety."

But Alexis just kept playing with the action figure he was about to give up till.

"Daddy." Alexis finally said.

"Yes, baby girl," Rick said kissing the top of her head.

"Davy is a bad guy."

"Davy as in Kate brother?"

"Yes, there was another man."

"What were they talking about?" Rick asked curiously.

"You said it was rude to eavesdrop."

"I know but sweetie I need to know?"

"He said he was a P.I and he worked for Will and he was going to make her pay for killing Will."

"Oh my god," Rick muttered. "Come on sweetie we need to see the Detectives at the 12th."

/

When Kate woke up she felt dizzy and her head was pounding. Her hands were also tied up.

"Gald to see you two are awake, two birds with one stone," Forster said.

"What's going on?" Davy asked.

"I put a drug in your drinks, the drinks you had at lunch."

"I thought we were on the same team," Davy said angrily.

Foster started to laugh. "You actually I thought I was going to give you money to go to law school, Your stupid then I thought you were just a person to help bring Kate in."

"Kate I'm so sorry," Davy said starting to cry.

/

"Please tell me you don't have a case," Rick said to Detective Ryan.

"Why what's wrong?"

"Will's P.I is alive and he has Kate and his going to kill her."

"How do you know?" Ryan asked going into panic mode.

"I heard Kate's brother on the phone," Alexis spoke up.

"Alexis do you mind if you answer some questions for us?" Ryan asked.

"I'm in trouble?"

"No, we just need to ask some questions."

"Okay," Ryan said. "Lanie." He called out to another female detective. "Lanie is our new Detective," Ryan said as Lanie walked over.

"Yes." She said to Ryan.

"Lanie this is Richard Castle and his daughter Alexis. Mr. Castle girlfriend Kate Beckett."

"I know I remember the case." Lanie interpreted him.

"Okay, I need you to ask Alexis some questions while I talk to Mr. Castle."

"Sure can," Lanie said taking Alexis out of Ricks's arms.

/

"I already told my daddy everything," Alexis said to Lanie.

"Okay tell me what you told daddy."

"I was playing in my room,Kate was out,daddy was in the study Kate's Brother Davy room was right next to me I was going to ask him if he wanted to have a tea party with me. He was talking to a man and the man said he worked for Will and that he was going to make Kate pay for what she did to Will."

"Did he say what he wanted from Davy?"

"He said a lot of other things but I didn't understand."

"Okay thank you Alexis."

"Can I go back to daddy?"

"Yes."

/

"Kate have I told you that I was sorry?" Davy asked.

"A thousand times."

"I really messed things up didn't I."

"What did he blackmail you with?" Kate asked.

"He said he was going to send me to jail again."

"Yes, I did," Forster said walking in. "And I'm going to keep that promise."

"What," Davy asked confused.

"Yeah, your going to jail for murder, the murder of your sister."

"No, I'm not killing my sister."

"You don't have a choice this time."

"Why are you doing this? Who are you?" Kate asked.

"Will's P.I" He answered.

"He died," Kate said shaking her head

"Faked my death but your death won't be fake."

"You want blood for blood but killing me won't bring him back all you will be left with is blood on your hands."

"You took him away from me two times, I don't care if I have your blood on my hands."

"When was the other time I took him away?" Kate asked him.

"What does it matter to you, You don't care about him."

"This isn't about Kate is it?" Davy finally asked.

"What do you mean?" He snarled.

"You seem pretty attached to a dead man," Davy replied.

"His my brother that's why and soon your going to feel the pain of not having a sibbling."


	17. Chapter 17

**Enjoy.**

**Reviews wanted and welcomed.**

It was all a blur. He knocked her out and when she woke up policemen were cutting off the rope that was wrapped around her hands and her legs. Two of them helped her up her arm felt sore it felt like a needle.

As the two policeman helped her walk out her blurry eyesight picked up two men with blood draining out of them. Davy she struggled to say.

When she got into the ambulance she felt a blanket around her. "Kate I'm Detective Parish." A woman's muffled voice said.

"We need to go to the hospital just to do a health check on your baby." The voice said again, but Lanie noticed that Kate was trying to close her eyes.

"Kate I need you to keep your eyes open we don't know what's in your system," Lanie said beginning to run her fingers through her hair. "Come on Kate stay with me." But she closed her eyes.

When she woke up she was in a hospital room. A petite woman with light orange hair walked into the room she reminded Kate of what Alexis what look like when she would grow up.

"Miss Beckett?" She asked in a sweet and soft voice.

"Yes."

"We are going to be checking on your baby soon but first we need to know is there anyone you can go home with cause you need someone to check on you."

"Is my brother Davy alright."

"I'm sorry Miss Beckett."

The tears started to run down Kate's face. "What happened to him?" Kate asked.

"I don't know yet, sorry."

"What happened to the other guy?"

"He died also, Do you have someone who you can go home with we need someone checking up on you."

She thought right away of Rick and was about to say her name till she remembered that Rick hated her and wanted her to stay away.

"My sister Wendy."

"Okay, where does she live?

"New York."

/

When Rick walked into her room. Kate was looking out the window when he closed the door Kate looked at him.

"What do you want?" Kate asked her voice croaky.

"I came to see if the baby is alright?"

"The baby is fine and I'm fine but it's like you care anyway."

"He had paperwork and prescriptions, He told me your name was Summer he had a birth certificate it looks so real," Rick said to her.

The tears started dripping down his cheek she had counted how many tears she had shed tonight. "Kate please don't cry," Rick begged walking over to her bed. He sat next to her his hand went to cup her cheek when Kate snapped. "Don't touch me."

"Can Alexis at least see you?"

"You told me I could never see her again."

"Kate I'm sorry."

"Sorry won't cut it, Rick."

"Okay, I'll Alexis then we can talk."

"You're not taking away my baby," Kate told him firmly.

"I'm not going to, Kate we are going to do what we planned to raise our baby as a family."

"Rick families trust each other you trusted a man you knew for 3 weeks you knew me longer and you knew how scared of Will I was."

"Kate I already told you what Davey had."

"Just please get Alexis."

"Okay, but first who are you going home with?"

"My sister Wendy, her husband and her kids are coming down."

"Your sister, Kate you told me your family hates you and why would you trust your family after what your brother did," Rick said getting off the bed and back away from it.

"Rick he was blackmailed and tricked."

"I'll bring In Alexis and we can talk once we both have cooled off."

"Okay, two weeks."

"Just to clear things up are we broken up or are we just on a break cause I had something for you?"

"Like what?"

Rick walked over to her once again and sat on the bed. He put his hand in his jacket and pulled out a sparkling silver ring. "This."

"When did you buy that?" Kate said shocked.

"I've had it for awhile I was waiting for the right person and I'm sorry that I doubt you, Please Kate mary me?"

"Rick not like this," Kate said. "Getting married is not going to solve our problems."

"Don't you love me or Alexis anymore."

"Of course I do." Kate snapped.

"Okay, I'll see you in two weeks." Rick tucked the ring back into his pocket.

/

"Mama," Alexis said running in which broke Kate's heart.

"Hey, Alexis." A nurse walked into the room. "She's a fast runner." The nurse said walking over to Alexis to put Alexis on the bed.

"I missed you mama," Alexis said hugging Kate.

"I missed you too." Kate running her fingers through her hair.

"Are you coming home mama?" Alexis asked sitting up.

"I'm going to stay with my sister for a little."

"You're leaving me," Alexis asked her eyes building up with tears. "You promised," Alexis said crossing her arms.

"I'm not leaving you sweetie, I'm just catching up with my sister but I'll come right back."

"Okay."

"Alright, Alexis it time to go back to daddy."

"Okay, mama bye."

/

Rick was checking Alexis seatbelt when he saw a woman that looked similar to Kate but with blonde hair. "Are you Kate's sister?" He called out to her.

"Yeah you know Katie?" She called back walking towards him.

"Yeah, Richard Castle." He extended his hand to her.

"Wendy Georgia, This is my husband Nate." Wendy pointed to the man next to her. "And these are my kids," Wendy said pointing to the teenage girl on her phone and the younger boy on also on his phone.

"Nice to meet you," Rick said. "Kate's on the fourth floor.

"Alright thank you," Wendy said.

"No, problem," Rick said walking back to his car.

**So your probs sitting there thinking how did Davy die and Foster? but not Kate?. Find out soon.**


	18. Chapter 18

**let me know what you think in the review box **

**and 89 followers OMG yes thank you so much it means a lot to me.**

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Nate asked.

"I need to talk to Kate first."

"You're going to tell her?"

"She needs to know the truth about Davy."

"Okay," Nate said kissing Wendys's cheek.

"How about you get the kids some dinner and find us somewhere to stay."

"Okay."

/

Wendy knocked Kates door. "Come in," Kate called back.

"Hey, Katie," Wendy said with a smile. "How are you doing sweetie?" She asked walking towards her bed to give her a hug.

"I'm sorry about Davy," Kate whispered.

"Sweetie I only care about you right now."

"Why was the only one who ever liked him?"

"Cause Kate you were young and you always saw the best in worst people, to you Davy was your superhero big brother you loved him so much but what you didn't know was all those times we told you he was going to camp he was in a Juvenile Prison and jail for drugs and cons and the list goes on."

"Oh my god I welcomed a con man into my house and family."

"Katie you didn't know."

"Is Nate and the kids here?"

"Yeah but they are out at dinner, Skyler and Jackson have grown so much."

"I can't wait to see them, how are you and Nate going."

"Good," Wendy said with a smile. "I'm sorry about Will," Wendy said.

"I made a big mistake I threw away my family for him."

"Come back to New York and finish law school Katie."

"Wendy there's something you need to know."

"Have you met someone?" She asked.

"Yes and I'm having his baby."

"Kate you're pregnant."

"Yeah."

"Where's the father."

"We broke up."

"Why?"

"He trusted what Davy said and wanted to take my baby away."

"Oh, sweetie I'm so sorry."

"He asked me to marry him, he said I was the one he was waiting for," Kate said breaking into tears.

/

"How's your sister doing?" Nate asked the next morning giving his wife a cup of tea.

"She's heartbroken more than anything it's a mix of Davy and the father of her baby I think."

"Kate's pregnant?"

"Yeah, three months she told me."

"What happened to her and father?"

"He trusted Davy over her and was going to take the baby away, he also purposed."

"What did she answer?"

"Now is not the time she told him."

"So it's not Will then?"

"I think it's that guy we met in the car park," Wendy said.

"What make's you say that?"

"You could see in his eyes he was trying not to cry and he knew what floor Kate was on."

"Wendy you hardly know Kate and one way to build a relationship with Kate are trust which she is lacking at the moment."

"But he seems different to the others I think Katie really loved him."

/

Wendy couldn't help herself she needed to find him.

But she wasn't sure where to find him but was the only problem she was walking down the quiet street and she finally find him.

"Excuse me?" Wendy said tapping on his shoulder.

Rick turned around to see the woman he met yesterday. "Yes." He said putting pancake mix into the basket.

"Do you remember me we met at the hospital yesterday?"

"Yeah I do, Is Kate okay?"

"Yeah she's fine I just have a question to ask you?"

"I know what you're going to ask," Rick said.

"Are you the babies father?"

"Yes."

"Okay, another question."

"What?"

"You trusted Davy over her, you kicked her out and you were going to take away her baby but after all that you ask her to marry you. Why?"

"Cause I love her and I didn't want to lose her," Rick said walking off.

/

"Can we come in?" Nate asked walking into Kate's hospital room.

"Sure," Kate said with a smile.

"Come on guys and see Aunt Kate," Nate called back.

"Auntie Kate." An eight-year-old ran in. "Jack-Jack," Kate said with a smile.

"You remember our nickname."

"Yeah of course I do, Can I still call you Jack Jack?" Kate asked.

"Yeah."

"His going to be tall when he grows up," Kate said to Nate.

"Yep both kids have got the tall Beckett gene."

"one of us has the rebel and stubborn part of it," Jackson mumbled.

"Jackson is nice to your sister," Nate said to him.

Kate noticed Skyler in the corner and was the spitting image of mother expect with a leather jacket, dark makeup and blue highlights in her blonde curls."

"Skyler go give your Aunt a hug," Nate said.

Skyler rolled her eyes and pulled her earphones out and walked over to Kate.

"Hey, Aunt Kate." The teenage girl said hugging her.

"Hey."

"I like the blue in your hair," Kate said trying to start a conversation with her niece.

"Thanks." Skyler smiled at her. "See someone likes it," Skyler said to her dad.

"Skyler not here," Nate said firmly to her.

"Skyler you look so much like me during my rebel stage," Kate said to her.

"I know mom tells me all the time."

"How old are you now Skyler cause you have grown up some beautiful?" Kate asked.

"Hey, you did say any of that to me?" Jackson said to Kate.

"Sorry Jackson, How old are you?"

"9."

"Well, you have gotten very handsome." Kate said to him.

"Thank you."

"18," Skyler said to Kate.

"18 wow and what are you going to do when you finished school?"

"She doesn't go to school anymore," Nate said disappointedly.

"Dad please," Skyler begged.

"So what do you do?" Kate asked.

"My boyfriend, two of his friends and me are in a band so we do gigs and stuff."

"That's so great Skyler, do you write your own songs?"

"No, we just do cover, I sing."

"Wow."

"I heard from mom your having a baby."

"Yeah I'm."

"How many months?" Skyler asked.

"Three months."

"I'm also doing babysitting part time also," Skyler said.

"Really maybe you could babysit the baby."

"I would love that Aunt Kate but I will have to check with the guys first cause of tours."

"Of course."

/

Two weeks past Kate was walking along the path near the water she was meeting Rick at a park bench. "Hey," Kate said sitting next to Rick.

"HI," Rick said still looking at the water,"How are you?" Rick asked her.

"Alright, It's been nice to catch up with my sister."

"I met your sister, I told her what floor you were on a the hospital and then she saw me downtown the next day and asked me you believe our brother,you were going to take the baby away so why would you ask her to marry you?" He said. "And it was cause I love you and I don't want to lose you, I don't want you to be the one who got away."

"So please Kate come home to me?" He begged.

"I'll do you a deal," Kate said.

"Anything."

"I'll move back in with you but I'm staying in the guest room and we can rebuild our relationship."

"Deal."


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey, I'm not updating for the rest of the week cause I'm traveling to see my extended family I don't get to so them that much so I'm not updating.**

**Yet again thank you for all your reviews, followers and favorites.**

"Hey, how did it go?" Wendy asked as Kate walked through the front door and into the kitchen.

"Good, I'm going to move back in Rick and we are going to rebuild our relationship."

"That's great Katie."

"So what are we having for dinner."

"Lasagna."

"You can cook?" Kate asked raising her eyebrows.

Wendy's cooking skills weren't the being lawyers, cooking was a hobby for the Beckett family with family cooking secrets and recipes been handed done to each generation she couldn't wait to teach Alexis and her baby the recipes.

"Heated up," Wendy said.

"Still can't cook."

"Guess the only Beckett gene I got was being a lawyer, So what job do you do here?"

"I was a maid but the elderly lady give it to me and I'm doing it up again."

"Running your own business not bad."

"Skyler told me she was in a band, Nate doesn't sound happy about it."

"Yeah it really upsets Skyler cause she's so happy doing it."

"How do you feel about it?"

"Really happy for her, I wish she would stop growing up but."

"She looks so much like you but dresses like rebel becks."

"I remember rebel becks, So when are you moving back in with Rick?"

"When you guys leave, you traveled a long way I don't want to ditch you guys."

"Were not leaving for the awhile the longer you leave the problem the longer it will take to fix it so we will just go back to the city."

"Really?"

"I would like the issue solved before my niece or nephew is born."

"Thank you, Wendy."

"Your welcome."

/

"I'll see you on Christmas," Wendy said hugging Kate.

"Yep, you will see all of us in New York for Christmas."

"I hope do see all of you," Wendy said.

"Good luck with your band," Kate said moving over to hug Skyler.

"Thank you, Aunt Kate."

"And don't you forget it send me some of your music."

"I won't."

"Bye Jack Jack you be nice to your sister," Kate said hugging Jackson now.

"I'll try," Jackson said.

"Bye, Nate." Kate now moved over to Nate.

"Nice seeing you Kate."

"Take it a little easy on my niece would you," Kate whispered in his ear.

"Okay." He whispered back.

After Kate said goodbye to her family she went over to Ricks and nearly got knocked over by Alexis.

"Mama." Alexis hugged her.

"Hey, Alexis," Kate said kissing her temple.

"I missed you," Rick said.

"Me too," Kate said then stood up to hug Rick.

/

"So what do we do first?" Rick asked as Kate was putting her stuff away in the guest room.

"Well the first step is talking but we already have talked we need to do something to spark the romantic flame again."

"I could set us up a romantic date," Rick said.

"I would like that," Kate said with a smile.

/

The date Rick had chosen was an event that only came to the town once a year. A movie under the stars.

Rick put out a picnic blanket and then a comfortable blanket he then propped a pillow up against a tree just in case Kate's back got sore.

They were half way through the movie Kate could feel Ricks's hand brushing against his. Kate decided to lace her fingers with hers.

Kate kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear. "I'm really enjoying this date."

"Does this mean I'm getting lucky." Rick joked and Kate playfully hit his shoulder.

and When they got back to his place he kissed her on the forehead and the two went back to their own bedrooms.

/

She couldn't sleep. She hasn't slept since she got out of the hospital. She's scared something will happen again she's scared that if she will be happy it will be taken away from her.

Kate pushed back the bed covers and walked towards the door and turned the knob.

When she closed the door behind her. She saw Rick at his door also. "Couldn't sleep?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"I could make you a hot chocolate."

"I don't want it," Kate said shaking her head and walking towards him. "I want you," Kate said wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest.

Rick's fingers lifted her chin and her sad and scared hazel eyes were looking at him. Ricks's lips touched hers lightly and when they broke apart his nose with hers.

He moved Kate's arms from his waist and Kate's heart started to beat fast due to panic. Then Rick took her hand and opened the door knob. When they got into the bedroom Rick got into his side of the bed and lied down on his side.

Kate climbed into her side of the bed and lied down back facing him. Then he moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.

For the first time in weeks, she felt safe.

/

When Kate woke up the next morning Ricks's arms weren't around her she turned around thinking that maybe in the middle of the night he turned around.

But he wasn't there. Kate got up and went down the stairs in search of him. When she found him he was making breakfast she slid onto the bar stool.

"Do you want some breakfast?" He asked turning around.

"Yes please, Rick what's going on you kissed me and then we cuddled."

"I missed you so much Kate, I took it as a sign of your forgiveness."

"It was I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page."

"So are you my girlfriend?" Rick asked her.

"Yes," Kate said reaching over to kiss him. "So where is Alexis?"

"One of her friends was having a sleepover, she won't be back for awhile if you want to make up."

"I like that idea."


	20. ONE YEAR LATER

**Last chapter. Sorry, it's short. **

**Also don't forget to vote on my poll. **

**Thanks guys for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting **

"Hey, babe," Kate said walking into Rick's study.

"Lila's birthday is in an hour and the cake is not in the fridge."

"Oh," Rick said looking up from the computer.

"You did order the cake right," Kate asked crossing her arms.

"I forgot," Rick said hoping Kate wouldn't get mad.

"You forgot our daughters 1st birthday cake."

"I'll get it now," Rick said walk past her and kissing her cheek. "Your hair looks great." He whispered.

"The lounge will be set up when you get back," Kate said.

"Okay, honey."

/

"Got the cake," Rick said putting the cake in the fridge. "Kate." He called out.

"Honey." He said walking up the stairs.

"Yeah," Kate said going out from the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" Rick called out walking to the bathroom.

Kate walked out into the hallway holding pregnancy tests. "Postive or negative?" Rick asked her.

"Postive were having another baby." Kate smiled.

"That's great," Rick said walking towards her and hugging her.

/

The guest arrived from Martha to Kate's family even the detectives from New York and Agent McCord from DC.

"Rachel you came," Rick said to McCord.

"Yeah, thanks for inviting me."

"I know you said that when you give up Alexis you didn't want visits but she has been asking about her real mother not that Kate isn't a good mother to her."

"I'm thankful for you and Kate, you give her everything I couldn't sure she would have a roof over her head, clothes and toys but she wouldn't have a father, love or any siblings."

"Do you want to go tell her?" Rick asked.

"Yeah I'm ready."

Rick and Rachel walked down to the beach where Skyler was looking after the kids.

"Alexis," Rick called out.

Alexis stood up from her sandcastle and ran towards him.

"Yes, daddy."

"Alexis I would like you to met your mother."

"Agent Mccord is my mom?" Alexis asked.

"Yes, I'm," Rachel said with a big smile.

Alexis hugged Rachel's waist and Rachel ran her fingers through her soft red hair.

Rick walked back up to the house to let Rachel talk to Alexis.

"So I guess we are going to be seeing McCord around more often," Kate said as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Yeah she's going to come down for the summer to visit Alexis and she could take a Alexis some of the winter."

"Good deal."

"Yeah, but we have to talk to Alexis about it. "

"I think Alexis will love the idea."

"But Rachel wanted me to tell you that even if she is in Alexis life you are her."

Kate had tried to keep the tears in, but she couldn't anymore. "I''m not cry cause I'm sad I'm crying cause I'm happy." She said to him.

"It's just I didn't picture life like this, A year ago if someone would have told me I would meet a man and his daughter who would take me in me and then later on would become my whole world I wouldn't have believed them."

"Same every day I think if me and Alexis stayed in New York would we crossed paths or would we had gone down different paths, but I'm glad I moved here cause it brought me the love of my life."

"Thank you for saving me," Kate said cupping his cheeks.

"Always," Rick said back.


End file.
